


Voids and Wings

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel!Obito, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot, Suicide, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito once again brings Kakashi into his realm.Day 29 // Angel
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Voids and Wings

The place had many names. Some called it limbo, believing there was no escape from it and seeing it as the final stage of the existence of a soul. Others named it purgatory, hoping that someday they’d be allowed to go to the other side. None were quite right, as no souls were allowed to linger there. It wasn’t made for punishment or atonement. 

It was dark, cold and empty. The air was neither fresh nor stuffy. No wind ever moved it in the endless void. It had but a single ruler who could freely enter the domain and leave whenever he wished to. It was his home, and he called it Kamui.

Obito would bring lost souls he’d find as he wandered the realm of the living. In most cases, their time on the Earth was up. He’d take them to their desired afterlife and be left alone in Kamui. He didn’t mind the loneliness, as an angel of death he was used to it.

However, from time to time there would be some that weren’t meant to die just yet. Obito was less fond of those encounters, as no one should remember what he looks like. No one still alive, at least. 

The angel sighed as once more he’d brought one of such souls into Kamui. It was a face he was too familiar with for his liking. The silver-haired man looked so peaceful in Obito’s arms, his eyes closed and the serene expression on his face contrasted his bleeding arms. 

“Kakashi,” Obito muttered as he folded his wings. “Wake up.”

The human let out a groan, though not from pain. Kamui was devoid of suffering, after all. His eyes fluttered open and as his eyes fell on Obito’s face, he smiled.

“It’s you again…”

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s not your time yet.”

He didn’t even listen to what Obito was saying, faintly reaching for his face with one hand. 

“You’re so… beautiful…”

The angel scoffed, stopping Kakashi before he could touch him. He’d never agree with such ludicrous compliments. Although, he’d be willing to admit they would match the human much more, being one of the very few who could see his face, brightened up with a smile. He had to shake such thoughts off, however, remembering his duties.

“Why do you keep doing it to yourself? You’re too young to die.”

They’d had this conversation a few times before. The first few times, Kakashi’s eyes would lose their spark and he’d cast his gaze aside in shame. Obito knew that no human wanted the angel to call them out on suicide attempts. None of them expected to see someone’s face after death, after all.

Kakashi was the only one who had come back so many times, though. And with each visit, his eyes shone a bit brighter. They looked nothing like someone wishing to end their life. Obito had his suspicions but he could only hope Kakashi wasn’t as foolish as he thought.

When the human kept quiet, only staring into Obito’s mismatched, red and purple eyes, the angel let go of his hand and gently ruffled the silver hair.

“I can’t tell you when you should die, no human can ever know when their time’s up. I can only ask you to stop trying to do it early.”

“What will happen when I finally die?” Kakashi asked quietly. “Will I see you again?”

“You’d love for me to be the one to come to you, wouldn’t you?” Obito let out an amused breath. 

“I don’t want anyone else.”

The angel closed his eyes and his expression turned into a frown. He shouldn’t entertain Kakashi for much longer, he had to bring his soul back to his body soon. 

“You must stop. I won’t come for you again if you keep killing yourself. Why would you even keep trying, it’s always the same…”

The second time Kakashi’s hand succeeded in touching Obito’s face. The fingers ghosted over his lips and rested on his cheek. The angel let out a curious hum, wondering if he could finally hear the answer to the burning question.

Kakashi’s gaze was so soft, full of admiration and calmness. Obito would hardly ever see such emotions in a dying person’s eyes. He knew Kakashi wasn’t thinking about death at the moment, anyway.

“I just want to see you.”

The angel held him closer to his body as he took him back to the realm of the living. Before leaving Kakashi back in his body to regain consciousness, Obito decided to break his routine. He placed a soft kiss on the back of his hand and smiled against his skin.

“You’re the stupidest human to ever walk the earth, to fall in love with the Death…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
